On Wings of Dragons
by blackwing271
Summary: A crossover of max ride and eragon. the flock learn about dragons and become the legendary Riders alongside eragon. there is FAX.
1. Prologue

Eragon/ Maximum Ride

Crossover Fanfic

Draumr (DRAW-mur), means: Dream Fang

Wyrda (WORD-uh), means: Fate Iggy

Esterní (e- STAIR- knee), means: Fortune Max

Zar'roc (ZAR-rock), means: Misery Angel

Oro (OR-oh), means: Arrow Gazzy

Saphira (suh-FEAR-uh) Eragon

Prologue

High above the ever unwatchful eyes of the mortals, a different world exists between dragon, elf, dwarf, and Rider. Many had thought that the eggs of the dragons had forever disappeared with the rule of Galbatorix, but a few had been kept and preserved by those who had altered the genes of others or by those who had escaped from those facilities.

Our story is one of already altered people who attain a greater destiny than even the others of their kind. Our story begins with the arrival of the dragons that were to forever change the lives of these few.

Ch.1- Eragon's POV

Above the gleaming Beartooth River, Saphira and I were flying at top speed. After being with the Varden for a while now, our connection, accuracy and speed had increased intensively.

I was grinning from ear to ear when Saphira told me that she had seen something in the Beors. We went to take a look, but as the place was buried deep in the range of mountains that concealed the Varden; it was rather empty in the fact that desert concealed this area. Saphira had spotted the egg not so much by sight as by instinct.

We landed in the desert; the egg was nowhere in sight. Saphira let out a low growl that came from deep in her chest. She had spotted something in the distance. I turned slowly, not sure of what she had seen.

_There!_ Her nose jerked in the general direction of the mountains. Flames scorched the already baked ground as the fire surged through her maw. I could see a faint glowing coming from the edge of the horizon.

_Come on! _I sprinted towards the light.

_Wait! What if it's a trap?_ I rolled my eyes.

_Who would set up a trap this far out where no one ever comes?_ She snorted but didn't answer.

We continued on to the other side of the desert. _Why did I land so far away?_ Saphira whined.

_To answer your question, I haven't an idea._

I walked around the shifting environment. After a couple of minutes something shimmered. _Saphira, do you know what this is?_

_It's a dragon egg. They haven't been seen for ages now._

_So then with that fact said, _why _is it here?_

_No idea._ I picked up the egg; it reflected a large pair of bird-like wings. They were too large to be a pair of the native vulture species.

_Saphira, do you see that?_

_If you're talking about a large flock of wings, then yes._

_Then I guess I'm not crazy._

The wings landed and folded, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that the awkwardly large wings weren't birds, they were _humans _with _wings!_

"Who're you?" a female asked me. I didn't answer. The girl with blonde hair turned, "Are you hunting us?" Saphira snarled at her.

"Sorry," I said unknowingly, "I don't think I'm who you think I am."

"Well, _that's_ a relief. After all, I can't see ya." A strawberry-blonde haired boy said.

"Shut up Iggy! We don't need your input." The blonde said again, "Well, maybe this'll help, I'm Max, Maximum Ride."

_Can we trust them?_

_They seem to be running from someone._

_I still don't think they're good enough to trust. Can we though?_ I asked, confused.

"So... _Do _you have a name?" All I did was nod. She turned around for a brief moment, then back to us. "Alright…" she pointed to the smallest of their group, "This is Angel."

"Hi." Max pointed to a small boy that appeared to be Angel's sibling,

"This is the Gasman."

"You can call me Gazzy." Saphira snorted, flames engulfing the air around the group.

Max pointed to the strawberry blonde again, "_He's _Iggy." Iggy didn't say a word.

Max glanced to her right, at a tall, darkly dressed, teenager with dark hair. "That's Fang." Fang looked to the side and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Eragon. My dragon, Saphira knows you're running from someone. Who?"

"Um…" She looked confused.

"What's that thing in your hand?" Gazzy asked, pointing to the egg.

I glanced at Saphira, _Should we tell them?_

"Eragon, who are you talking to?" Angel asked. I just blinked. "I can read your mind."

"Sorry, she's kinda psychic." Max said.

"I… uh… was talking… to my… um, dragon." I said, confused.

"You didn't answer my question dude!"

"Gazzy!"

"Anyway, what _is _that thing?"

"It's an egg you idiot." Fang said. I glanced at Saphira, "I mean… a _dragon_ egg."

"Did ANYBODY ask _you?_" Iggy hissed.

"Well, someone had to say _something._" Fang muttered.

"May I see it real quick?" Max asked.

"Uh…sure," I was puzzled. She grabbed the egg with one swipe.

"It's shimmering," she knocked on it, "I still can't believe it's an egg, it's so freaking HUGE!" Her eyes widened. Fang rolled his.

Ch.2 – Fang's POV

I cast a swift glance across the clearing to Max, who was still staring at the dragon egg after four hours. The night was colder than usual, probably because we were in the mountains. I shivered, not because I was cold, but because Saphira just_ happened_ to sit next to me. No offense to her, but having a dragon next to you when you had just found out they exist is terrifying. There. I admitted it.

I shifted on my knees and poked the fire. What was so important about the stupid egg, anyway? Saphira growled softly. I shuddered away. Why did Max care so much about that thing? We already had two dogs and four other kids to look after. Dragons were just large creatures that ate more than us, were a large waste of space and time. I faked a yawn.

"I'm going to bed." I muttered. I needed to think. I walked over to the edge of the trees.

_What's on your mind? _I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned to slowly check the clearing. No one was there. _What's wrong? Is there something in the clearing?_ The voice had a specifically feminine tone.

"Who are _you?_" I asked quietly.

_Who is _who?

"You."

_Me? My name is Draumr. I know you, Fang._

"What are you?"

_I think you know already._ I had to blink. I _knew_ already? What was...? _Oh._

"Are you an eraser?"

_No, Fang. Think hard. Goodbye for now._

"Wait! What?" I shook my head back and forth to clear it, confused with a headache.

Ch. 3- Fang's POV

_Thump! _My eyes shot open as the egg smacked me in the back of the head.

"Max! Get that egg out of my face!" I hissed. She rolled over and smacked my shoulder. But I barely noticed. The egg had started to tremble. "Uh…Max?" She turned to me.

"What?" she spit. My eyes widened slightly as I glanced at the egg. Hers did as well when she looked. "Eragon! What's happening?" she gasped.

"Wha'?" Iggy mumbled.

"Oh, shut up!" I huffed. Eragon rushed across the clearing, Saphira in tow. His eyes flashed as he took in the egg's movement.

"It's …_hatching." _

_They only hatch if they feel the presence of their Rider. _Saphira added, her blue eyes blazing. Eragon looked around.

"Which of you spent the most time with it?" Everyone pointed to Max. "It's probably you then." Max blinked.

"But-" she began.

"Once it hatches, it won't listen to anyone but the Rider. You are the_ newest_ Rider of Alagaesia."

"But-" Eragon shook his head and turned to the egg. It was rolling in all directions, and the egg shell seemed to bend from the inside. All of a sudden, it just exploded. A baby dragon rolled out on its back, its bronze scales reminding me of Max's wings. "Wow." Max was speechless. Its face was so small and delicate that it was hard to believe that, one day, it would look like Saphira, big and fierce and breathing _fire_.

"Wow." I said in amazement. Max blinked, and picked up the _currently _small package.

_That'll be you soon, Fang. You know it, too. _I blinked.

"What the…?" I got some strange looks from the flock. I shook my head.

_Fang… Your time is short to find me._

_You're a _dragon! A dragon? _My _dragon? Holy…a _dragon._ How did this happen to _me? _I'm no Max…

_Yes Fang. A dragon. You will understand soon enough. _

Ch.4 – Eragon's POV

_Saphira have you seen Max? Her dragon's here but she isn't. Weird._

_No I haven't little one._

_That's odd Saphira; you're usually a light sleeper. Maybe she's out for a walk._

_Maybe._

I went around the clearing and guess who I found awake? You got it. Fang. "What are _you _doin' up?" he asked in a snarl.

"What's your problem?" He didn't say a word. "Do you know where Max went?"

"Maybe…maybe not… what's it to you?"

I felt my cheeks flood with color.

Ch.5 – Max's POV

"Man, why do _I,_ Maximum Ride, have to be a so called Rider?" I know, I know I'm talking to myself at least _that_ was better than talking to anyone in the flock. Or even weirder, Eragon and Saphira. Awkward!

_Why are you so confused? Trust me, you aren't the only one._

_Why am I chosen for this anyway?_

_Hey, don't look at me._

_You have _no _say in that one._ I rolled my eyes._ Besides, _you're _the one who chose _me.

_Don't blame me. I didn't know you could _fly.

_Why are we even having this argument? I don't even _want_ you._

_Get over it! You're stuck with me, sister!_

"Max, why are you so mad?" Angel butted in.

"I'm not mad," I said calmly.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, MAX!"

_Jeez, just calm down, Angel._

_Tell me about it._

"So…you went up here huh? You confused?" Eragon said.

"What do ya think?" I snarled out.

"Hey, I've been through this, you don't need to be mad, Max…Anyway, when I met Saphira we didn't agree at all. I didn't want to be with her," Saphira nodded, "Over time we became to be the fighting tag-team we are today. So give it time; you _never_ know what's going to happen."

…_By the way I didn't tell you my name. It's Esterní._

_Fortune._

_Yep._

Ch.6- Fang's POV

The scene was changing constantly; but it was always unfamiliar. Something was there, though… something that should be there, but wasn't…

_Fang. Memorize the scenery. Not all dreams are _just_ dreams. _Draumr's voice echoed off the trees.

Ch. 7- Angel's POV

"Angel…Angel wake up." Max's voice drummed in my head, "It's morning. C'mon up and at 'em."

I sat up and gave a long yawn. I got up, "Where _is_ everyone?" Max looked worried, "Man, we're lost."

"How'd you ?" she cut short, "Oh, sorry sweetie." I giggled. "C'mon, we've gotta find the others." I nodded.

We walked around for hours. I tripped over something, "What _is_ that thing?"

"It's an egg. You found a dragon egg, sweetie." Max said.

The egg was black and red, and decorated like a ying-yang symbol. "It's different from yours. This one is _two_ colors, not one." I looked at it confusingly.

_Hello… I'm Zar'roc._

_Who? What _are_ you?_

_I'm Zar'roc, your dragon._

_My _what!

_Your dragon, you are a rider._

_That was unexpected._

_I know._

"Angel, is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine."

"Alright then sweetie." We walked on a path in the dense forest.

Ch. 8– Eragon's POV

"Hey, Eragon, where're Max and Angel?" Gazzy asked.

"No clue," I answered.

_Saphira, he's right. Max and Angel aren't here. Do _you_ know where they are?_

_Yes, little one. They are in Du Weldenvarden, near Ellesméra. How they got there is beyond me._

"Saphira just told me that they are in the forest of Du Weldenvarden, near its capital of Ellesmera."

"We need to get them out of there." Gazzy said, "Who knows what's in there?"

"Gazzy's right, we need to find and get them back here," Fang said.

"Fang, when did you get up?"

"Been up, Gazzy."

"Oh."

Ch. 9– Max's POV

We were walking on and on, everything looked the same: bunches and bunches of trees. "Max?" Angel looked at me.

"What is it?"

"The egg… It's hatching."

A melodic voice came from in front of us, "I thought that Galbatorix had the last of the dragon eggs. But seeing one here in Du Weldenvarden surprises me, for there should only be only two left."

"Who're you?" I asked warily.

"Her name's Arya, she's an elf. She lives here in the forest." Angel said.

"Indeed, though how you read my mind is a mystery." Angel beamed.

The egg started going every which way in Angel's small hands. The top opened with jagged, dagger-like edges. The dragon was no longer than 12 inches, with a wingspan of two feet wide. Its coloring was unusual: black on top and blood red on the bottom. "Max, it's amazing," Angel said, adoring the little thing.

"Do you know its name?" I asked.

"Her name is Zar'roc." She responded.

"Well… do you know where you're going? Or how you entered the forest without being harmed by its force field?" Arya asked.

"No," I said, plain as day.

"Then… I could escort you to the elven capital city of Ellesméra, here in Du Weldenvarden. We know how to keep from going astray," she looked at Zar'roc, "I think she's getting energetic," Arya giggled. So did I.

"Thanks, we could've found our way out if there weren't so many trees around." _Man, I hope that didn't reveal _too_ much information._

Arya seemed puzzled, "…Okay then. Shall we get moving?" I nodded, Angel gripped my hand with her left, and Zar'roc climbed up to her shoulder.

_Okay, freaky. First I meet a _Rider¸ _now an _elf! _Have I gone crazy!_ Angel looked up at me and shook her head.

Ch. 10– Arya's POV

I walked with swiftness as I heard the footsteps of them behind me. "Do you mind telling me your names?" I said, resulting with a halt and turned around.

"Depends, are you on our side?" I nodded. "Okay then… I'm Max, and this is Angel. Now _I_ have a question, who is Galbatorix?"

"Aye… He's the ruler of the mainland. He thinks the Riders and the Varden do not exist. Since _I'm _part of the Varden, representing the elves, we need to stay secret. Eragon is also part of us. Seeing how the little one has a dragon; I'm suspecting that you are Riders as well. He knows that Eragon is alive, and if he finds out that the Riders are increasing in number and strength, he will be even more persistent to get them on his side." Max looked startled, "That's who he is: a ruthless tyrant with NO respect whatsoever."

"Thanks for the info. So the Varden," I turned and started walking swiftly again, "they're against Galbatorix. Who are they?"

"So many questions... so many answers… so little time."

"Why don't we talk when we get to the elven capital?"

"Good idea."

Ch. 11– Max's POV

Arya was quiet throughout the trip. We arrived at humongous doors about an hour later. "Welcome to Ellesméra." She said.

I gazed at its size.

I heard wings flap, at stared at the sky above us. _Are they here?_ I shrugged the thought off.

We entered through the large doors and into a long corridor. Arya turned left, so did we. Angel and I stopped dead in our tracks; we were heading for a throne room. We heard Arya's voice through the hall, "Queen Islanzadi, there has been note that there are more dragon eggs than the ones under Galbatorix's watch. Two of them have hatched and the Riders are here with me. They were lost in Du Weldenvarden."

"Why don't you show me the new Riders, we need to make sure they aren't with that retched Galbatorix." I guess that was Queen Islanzadi.

"Yes your highness." Arya turned and walked to us. "She wishes to see you, which is very hard to get around here."

"O…okay, c'mon Angel." We walked toward the throne room. "Hello your majesty."

Ch. 12– Eragon's POV

We flew over the thick forest of Du Weldenvarden. Gazzy and Iggy were on the right and the Fang was on the left of me and Saphira. "Man! This forest is like a green carpet. Eragon, how

are we supposed to find them in here!" Gazzy screamed.

"Hey! At least you can SEE!" Iggy yelled.

"Iggy, Gazzy, would you just SHUT THE HELL UP!" Fang said.

_Little one, why don't we check Ellésmera?_

_There's no way they would've found their way there!_

_Unless Arya found them._

_True, alright. _"Hey guys, you see that city down there?"

"Yeah, why?" Gazzy said.

"They might be down there. Let's land." Fang nodded.

We landed in a clearing big enough for Saphira to fit in. _Saphira, will you wait here?_

_Sure._

Fang took the lead; Gazzy grabbed Iggy by the hand and started to run eastward. I followed. We arrived at Ellesméra in about twenty minutes, surprisingly. Arya was standing outside the gates.

Gazzy called out, "Hey! Have you seen two girls running 'round here?"

"In fact I have. They are right inside talking to Queen Islanzadi."

"Who's she?" Fang asked.

"She's the queen of the elves. She wouldn't be called 'Queen' if she wasn't." I said aloud.

"Eragon… surprised to see _you_ here," Arya said.

"We're looking for Max and Angel. If they are inside, how long have they been in there?"

"Just a few minutes, they should be out any minute now."

"How do you know their names?" Iggy shouted.

"They told me. I found them wandering Du Weldenvarden and knew they were Riders, so I escorted them to Ellesméra."

"Wait… you know their Riders? Only Max has a dragon." Gazzy said.

"No, Angel found one here in the forest. Obviously out of fate, the little dragon is red and black."

"Here they come." Fang said.

Ch. 13– Gazzy's POV

We were flying back to the mountain range. Man, those things are HUGE! Since I had a backpack, I put Max's dragon in the water bottle pocket.

At the clearing Max's dragon ran into her lap. That little thing is obsessed with Max. We ate some food and everyone, but Fang, Eragon and I, fell asleep.

When they weren't looking I snuck out to explore the wilderness.

Ch. 14– Eragon's POV

_Eragon… Eragon wake up…_ I knew that voice wasn't Saphira because she hardly ever called me by my name. _Eragon please wake up…_

_Who are you?_

_It's just me: Angel. Fang is missing, so is Gazzy._

_What? When did that happen?_

_Don't know, probably last night._ I was awake at this time and I was really confused. _We can't find them anywhere near the clearing. They must be doing something, but what and where is beyond me._

"Well, we'll see if we can find them," I whispered. Max's dragon had grown to be the size of twelve ten year old boys. It was amazing.

"Find who?" Iggy asked, stretching.

" Fang and Gazzy, Iggy. They're missing," Angel said.

"Hey, don't look at me. I can't see." He said, putting his hands behind his head.

_So… the quiet one and the small one are missing. Strange it is, but I cannot help find them. If Galbatorix already has them... we're in trouble._

_Thanks for the info, Saphira._ Then, Max awoke. Angel told her the news, then her dragon nudged her gently.

"Alright, we'll find them Angel. Eragon, let's go. Angel... since Gazzy's missing, could you guide Iggy?" Max said

"Sure." she said gently.

"Alright... where do you think they went?" Max asked.

"Knowing Gazzy... he'is in the mountains somewhere. Knowing Fang... _he_ could be anywhere." Iggy responded.

"That all of Alagäesia to search, Max. There isn't a way that we can find them in a short period of time." I said, noting the truth.

"I know that. So we're gonna check it piece by piece. Starting with these Beors," she said.

Angel nodded and took of with Iggy right behind her. Max folded her wings back in and climbed onto her dragon. "Wait, you can't ride her yet." I said briefly.

"Well, why not?" She looked at me.

"From my experiences, you should take my advice. If you try to ride your dragon now you won't like the outcome. Before you can ride her, you need a saddle." Saphira growled in agreeance.

"Alright Eragon. But where am I going to find a saddle?"

"Youmake one, with my help. I learned how to make one so I can help you."

"Okay. Let's focus on finding Gazzy." I nodded.


	2. AUTHOR NOTICE

This account is no longer used, and this story has been discontinued. The links to the separate accounts of Thorn and Squeak are below:

Thorn's Account: u/4358427/Kid-and-Soul-s-Girls

Squeak's Account: u/5058704/soulhunter97

~Thorn


End file.
